The invention relates to a bearing assembly for a wheel hub/constant velocity universal joint unit which includes a double-row bearing. The double-row bearing includes a one-piece outer bearing ring, which is connected to a wheel carrier, and inner bearing rings which are directly formed by the wheel hub, on the one hand, and by the outer part of the constant velocity universal joint, on the other hand. The parts non-rotatingly engage one another in a form-fitting way and are axially tensioned and radially centered relative to one another. The invention also relates to a method of producing such an assembly.
Bearing assemblies of this type are known from DE-AS 19 15 932. Because both rows of the rolling contact bearing are assembled entirely axially, it is possible to fill the bearings with a large number of balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,877 discloses a wheel hub/constant velocity universal joint unit. In this patent, the form intervention means is formed on the outer joint part of the wheel hub as well as the journal, which likewise cooperates with a corresponding form intervention means on an annular safety element. The parts are tensioned by means of a nut axially screwed onto the journal. Thus, rotation of the wheel hub on the journal of the outer joint part is prevented by torque transfer from the outer joint part on the wheel hub.
One problem regarding such assemblies is even if the two rolling contact bearing tracks radially deviate just slightly from one another, the joint, after having been assembled, may be subject to radial twisting which reduces the service life due to additional loads. As the two bearing tracks are provided on different components, such relative radial deviations have so far never been fully eliminated or only reduced after incurring a great, deal of expenditure.